


조사자들

by furem



Series: 죽은 경찰의 사회 [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 회색도시 | City of Mist
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Cultists, F/M, Lovecraftian, Magic-Users, Paranormal Investigators, Past Character Death
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furem/pseuds/furem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>죽은 경찰의 사회 본편에서 일 년 정도 전, 경찰 출신 추종자 배준혁이 박근태와 실버 트와일라잇을 위해 봉사하는 이야기. 보행자가 씀</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

실버 트와일라잇은 그런 이름에 비하면 겉으로는 평범한 고급 사교 클럽의 모습을 하고 있었다. 최상류층의 사교와 여가를 위한 장소. 회원들이 그 안에서 뭘 하고 노는지에 대한 소문도 아주 평범한 내용들 – 술, 약, 도박, 섹스 정도였다.  
그러다보니 그 근처를 기웃거리는 파파라치도 자연 끊이지를 않았다. 경찰들이 대놓고 단속해도 두어 달에 한 번씩은 꼭꼭 국회의원 누가 유명 배우 누구랑 붙어서 들어가는 장면이라든지 클럽 회원들의 골프 장면이라든지가 잡지와 스포츠 신문에 실렸다.  
그러나 클럽 내부로 들어가면 회원 공간은 물론 비회원 공간도 사진 한 장 나온 적이 없었다. 고급 리조트 호텔 같은 내부 공간이 비회원도 회원과 동반하면 갈 수 있는 공간과 오직 회원들만이 들어갈 수 있는 공간으로 엄격하게 나뉘어 있다는 사실조차 아는 사람이 두 부류로 한정되어 있었다.  
한 부류는 회원 곁에 찰싹 붙어다니며 언젠가 자신도 회원이 될 날을 꿈꾸는 비회원들, 그리고 그런 사람들의 스캔들을 캐서 한 몫 잡아보려는 파파라치들.  
‘그리고 나머지 한 부류가 바로 진실을 캐려는 나 같은 조사자들이지.’  
클럽 맞은편 카페의 화장실에 숨은 채 서재호가 혼자 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
냄새나는 화장실에 숨어서 똥폼 잡아봤자라고 머릿속 한 구석에서 미정이 목소리로 들리는 태클은 무시하고.  
이 근처는 가게 주인들도 다 경찰과 클럽 편이었다. 그들이 다 타락한 추종자 집단이어서가 아니라 클럽의 압력을 받은 관할 경찰이 조금이라도 수상하거나 비협조적인 상인이 있으면 집요하게 괴롭혀 문 닫게 만들기 때문이었다. 지금 재호가 잡히느냐 마느냐도 그래서 카페 주인이 재호를 봤느냐 못 봤느냐에 달려 있었다.  
성인 남성은 고사하고 어린애도 지나갈 수 없을 좁은 창문을 다시 한 번 원망스럽게 바라보고 폰을 집었다. 어쨌든 수확이 없지는 않았으니 정보는 팀장님께 넘겨야 했다. 물론 팀장님께 직접이 아니라 오미정을 통해서.  
처음에만 해도 둘 다 오미정까지 끌어들이지는 않으려고 했다. 옛 동료였다는 이유만으로 덥석 연락하기엔 지나치게 위험한 일이니까.  
마약류로 분류되어버려 갑자기 구하기 힘들어진 마법 재료를 몰래 거래하러 갔다가 함정수사에 걸리지 않았다면, 거기서 맞선 중이던 미정이 선자리 뒤엎고 숨겨주지 않았더라면 지금도 팀장님께 직접 연락하느라 가슴 졸여야 했을 것이다. 아니, 그 전에 마약사범으로 잡혀들어갔을 것이다.  
왜 진작 불러주지 않았냐고 둘 다 미정에게 맞아죽을 뻔했던 기억을 떠올리면서 재호는 열심히 사진들을 전송했다.  
오늘 하루 실버 트와일라잇의 핵심 인물들이 속속 모여들고 있었다. 그들이 한꺼번에 모인다는 건 그들만의 절기가 다가온다는 뜻이고 그것은 조사자들과 무고한 시민들의 재앙을 뜻했다.  
사람들의 공포를 이용하기 위해서인지 괴물들의 비위를 맞추기 위해서인지, 혹은 그냥 미친놈들이라서인지 몰라도 놈들은 그들만의 역법에 따른 절기마다 괴물들을 소환했다. 그것도 평소 조사자들이 상대하는 것보다 배는 괴상하고 열 배는 강력한 것들을.  
팀장님을 구해주고 이 일을 계속할 수 있게 도와주고 있는 조사자들은 어떻게든 이런 소환을 사전에 막고 싶어했다. 그걸 미리 알 수 있는 징후가 지금은 클럽에 모이는 사람들의 면면 정도밖에 없었다.  
백석그룹 장희준 회장의 뒷모습을 전송하며 재호는 다시 한 번 바깥에 귀 기울여보았다. 당장 경찰이 이리로 오는 기색은 없었다.  
‘용케 여기까지는 쫓아오지 못한 건가?’  
전에도 그렇게 방심했다가 잡힐 뻔한 걸 생각해서 사진은 계속 보냈다. 같은 볼일이 아닌 척 시간차를 두고 들어간 검찰총장의 차 뒤꽁무니, 대법원장, 그리고.....박근태 의원과 그 일행.  
바깥 기척에 신경쓰는 것도 잊고 재호는 사진을 노려보았다.  
이제는 완전히 부패 정치인으로 전락한 박근태 곁에 경호원이나 보좌관마냥 성실한 태도로 붙어있는 남자는 몇 년 전까지만 해도 바로 그런 태도로 권현석 팀장님 곁에 붙어 명령을 기다리던 자신들의 동료였다.  
수사팀 시절 배준혁을 두고 동료들한테는 냉정하면서 상사한테만 싹싹하다고 헐뜯는 녀석들이 있었다. 그럴 때마다 재호는 준혁이도 그렇게 재수없는 놈이 아니라고, 그저 낯가림이 심한 것뿐이라고 생각했다. 직접 그렇게 말하며 두둔해준 적도 있었다.  
팀장님께서 ‘근태 형’의 표변과 배신에 괴로워하시는 것 못지않게 재호와 미정도 한솥밥 먹던 동료의 표변에 분노했다. 상일 형님과 함께 그 생지옥을 겪고서, 아연이가 갈가리 찢겨 바다 괴물의 몸뚱이 어딘가에 벌어진 아가리로 사라지는 것을 보고서도 그 배후의 곁에 남아 사냥개 노릇을 할 사람이라고는 예전 준혁을 헐뜯던 녀석들도 상상하지 못했을 것이다.  
손이 떨리는 바람에 폰을 변기에 빠뜨릴 뻔하고 재호는 겨우 마지막 사진까지 전송했다.  
아직까지도 조용한 걸 보면 나가봐도 될 것 같았다. 조심스럽게 문을 열고 바깥을 살폈다. 역시 경찰은 보이지 않았다.  
“좋아, 자연스러웠어.”  
공연한 드립을 날리고 재호는 느긋한 걸음으로 카페를 나섰다.  
“거기 서!”  
막 출입구의 계단을 밟는 순간 들려온 외침에 헛발질을 하고 나뒹굴었다.  
최악의 상황을 각오하는데 누군가 넘어진 자신의 코앞으로 쌩하니 달려갔다. 그 뒤로 순경 두엇이 또 쌩하니 달려갔다.  
“딴 놈이었나.”  
재호는 투덜거리며 일어났다.  
달아나는 쪽이 그냥 파파라치인지 조사자인지 신경쓰였다. 그러나 지금 그를 도와주기 위해 할 수 있는 일이 없었다. 자신마저 잡히기 전에 여길 피해야 할 뿐.  
‘이거, 끝이 있는 걸까......’  
진실을 밝히고 싶었다. 박근태와 장희준의 비행을 밝히고 상일 형님과 아연이의 비극을 밝히고 싶었다. 적이 이 세상 것 아닌 괴물들이기에 시작부터 망한 목표지만 그래도 놓을 순 없었다.  
적당히 걷다가 정류장에 도착한 아무 버스에나 올라탔다. 빨리 팀장님을 뵙고 싶었다.

 

“또 외부 소환입니까.”  
이번 절기에 대한 예정을 듣고 박근태는 그렇게 되물었다.  
실버 트와일라잇 내부에서 하는 소환 쪽이 당연히 훨씬 안전하고 뒤처리도 눈에 띄지 않게 할 수 있다. 그러나 장희준 회장은 두 번에 한 번 정도는 외지에서의 소환을 고집했다.  
“이번에는 규모가 클 걸세. 제대로 된 차원문을 여는 데 성공할 수도 있고 아니라도 보다 강력한 존재들이 나타나겠지. 클럽 내부에서 다 감당할 수는 없을 게야.”  
“조사자들의 동태가 심상치 않습니다. 방해가 들어올지도 모릅니다.”  
소환진 펴고 주문을 외운다고 해서 아무 데서나 차원문을 열 수 있는 게 아니었다. 충분히 시공간이 불안정하고 기묘한 인연이 얽혀 있는 장소여야 했다.  
그러다보니 실버 트와일라잇이 야외 집회를 행할 수 있는 장소들은 점차 조사자들의 눈에도 띄었다. 당연히 조사자들은 그걸 앞질러 방해하려 들었다.  
재작년엔 소환 의식이 벌어질 장소에 미리 매복하는 데 성공한 조사자가 사제 폭탄을 던지는 바람에 의식이 실패했을 뿐 아니라 의식을 진행하던 마법사도 여럿 죽고 다치고 언론 통제까지 해야 했었다.  
“그래서 자네와 자네 밑의 경찰들이 있는 거잖나. 재작년에도 덕분에 실패했을망정 무사히 넘어갔고.”  
고위 술사가 셋이나 죽었는데 ‘무사히’ 넘어갔다고 말한다. 장희준에겐 클럽 내부 공간의 고위 마법사들도, 어쩌면 그들을 통해 섬기는 이세계의 위대한 존재들도 자신 같은 장기말일지 모르겠다고 박근태는 생각했다.  
“이번에는 실수 없이 하게. 아무리 뒷수습을 잘 한다 해도 애초 뒷수습이 필요 없을 만큼 성공하지 못하면 소용 없어.”  
“알겠습니다.”  
회장 저택의 접견실과 거의 똑같이 꾸며진 실버 트와일라잇 내의 개인실을 나와 박근태는 짤막한 한숨을 내뱉었다. 저 영감도 늙으면 좀 대하기 쉬워지려나 기대했던 과거의 자신을 탓해봐야 소용없었다.  
배준혁이 조용히 곁으로 다가왔다. 늘 그랬듯 접견하는 내내 바로 근처에서 대기하고 있었을 것이다. 처음 장회장의 저택으로 찾아갔을 때부터 지금까지 배준혁은 실수도 태만함도 없이 박근태의 곁을 지켰다.  
그 태도가 인형이나 로봇 같다고 느낀 적도 있었다. 그러나 장기말은 장기말일 뿐이고 정을 줄 것도 아닌데 공연히 이해하려고 애쓸 필요도 없었다.  
남들 위에 오래 서다 보면 여러 부류의 사람을 알게 된다. 냉정하고 유능한 대신 감정이 무딘 사람 역시. 박근태는 배준혁 역시 그런 사람이라고 납득하고 그 이상 아무런 신경도 쓰지 않았다.  
“절기가 가까웠어.”  
자신의 사실로 가면서 박근태가 조용히 중얼거렸다. 이 정도 이야기는 회원 공간 안에서는 주변 신경 안 쓰고 할 수 있었다.  
“그렇습니까.”  
“조사자들 단속 가능하겠나?”  
“가능합니다.”  
생각보다 신속한 대답에 박근태는 준혁의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 그냥 듣기 좋으라고 하는 말이라면 호통을 쳐줄 생각이었다.  
“조사자들도 이미 절기가 다가온다는 것쯤 감지하고 준비중일 겁니다. 그걸 역으로 이용하면 됩니다.”  
“생각해둔 게 있나보군.”  
“이제까지와 마찬가지입니다.”  
박근태도 준혁의 수법은 익히 알고 있었다. 조사자들의 결정적인 약점, 불법 무기들을 이용하는 것이었다.  
처음 박근태를 끌어들일 때부터 장희준은 경찰력을 이용해 조사자들에게 타격을 입힐 작정이었다. 불법 무기 소지라는 구실도 그가 먼저 생각해냈다. 총기 및 도검의 민간 소지가 극도로 힘든 이 나라에서 불법 무기 소지는 세상을 구하려는 조사자들에게 손쉽게 범죄자 딱지를 붙였다.  
그 복안이 장희준의 예상 이상으로 성공을 거둔 것이 배준혁이 마법을 배우면서부터였다. 보통의 경찰들과는 달리 은닉이나 암시 주문에 속지도 않았고, 마법의 촉매와 제물을 두고 밀수품이니 마약류가 의심된다느니 하는 구실로 잡아넣는 것도 촉매를 정확히 알아볼 수 있는 그가 가야 실수가 없었다. 재작년 사건을 사이비 종교 집단의 묻지마 범죄로 몰아가 조사자는 광신자 테러리스트로, 추종자들은 무고한 희생자로 뒤바꾸어 버린 것도 준혁이 박근태 의원의 비호 아래 수사한 덕이 컸다.  
조사자 중에서도 강력하던 마법사가 마법으로 경관들을 쓰러뜨리고 달아나려 할 때 사살한 것도 준혁이었다. 방어막을 뚫을 수 있도록 마법을 건 탄환으로. 물론 그 마법사는 ‘무기를 소지하고 경관들을 다치게 해 체포과정에서 불가피하게 발포한’ 것으로 처리되었다.  
“조사자들을 꾈 미끼가 필요합니다.”  
준혁이 평소대로 담담하게 말했다.  
“그들은 정확한 날짜를 알 수 없으니 비야키 정도만 되어도 속일 수 있을 겁니다.”  
“필요한 게 뭔가?”  
박근태는 발걸음을 돌려 서고로 향했다. 소규모라도 이생명체 소환을 할 정도의 주문과 제물을 받아가려면 배준혁의 현재 등급으로는 어려웠다. 박근태의 보증이 필요했다.  
실버 트와일라잇에서 회원 등급을 올리는 데는 몇 가지 방법이 있다. 장회장이나 박근태처럼 돈과 지위로 클럽을 떠받치거나, 회원 공간에 틀어박혀 마법에 전념하는 고위 사제들처럼 강력한 마법으로 소환 의식을 주관하거나. 배준혁은 그 어느 쪽도 되지 못했다.  
그에게 마법을 가르친 마법사는 배준혁의 헌신 정도가 지나치게 부족하다고 했다. 그러나 배준혁이 그들이 만족할 만큼 ‘헌신’해버리면 그 역시 회원 공간에 틀어박혀 괴물들 이름이나 읊조리게 될 것이고 그건 박근태도 바라지 않았다. 그러기엔 준혁이 정상적인 경찰 지위를 유지함으로써 얻는 이득이 너무 아까웠다.

 

오미정의 찻집 2층엔 작고 아담하게 꾸며진 공부방 같은 공간이 있었다. 공간을 나눈 벽도 작은 문도 동화풍으로 귀엽고 예뻐서 꼭 조별과제나 미팅 같은 게 아니어도 거기서 시간을 보내고 싶어하는 손님들이 제법 있었다. 그래서 미정은 그 방에 사람이 있을 때 아무나 벌컥벌컥 들어가지 못하도록 아예 열쇠를 보란 듯이 걸어놓고 거기 쓰고 싶은 사람은 주문할 때 미리 말하도록 했다.  
오늘 그 방을 차지한 손님은 두 명이었다.  
아니, 한 명은 이 찻집에서 아르바이트 하는 안경 낀 총각이었다. 총각이 아니라는 소문도 있지만 그 소문이 사실이며 20대 딸이 있는 홀아비라고는 소문 낸 사람들도 상상하지 못했다.  
“오랜만입니다. 여전히 무사하셔서 다행이군요, 권현석 경정.”  
맞은편에 앉은 날카로운 인상의 남자가 그렇게 인사를 던지자 권현석은 표정을 구겼다.  
“법적 유령이라는 거 그만 좀 강조해줄래요? 피차 유령끼리.”  
상대는 농담을 했을 뿐이라는 듯 생긋 웃었다.  
“이 바닥에서 법적 유령인 게 놀릴 거리씩이나 되나요. 유령이 산 사람보다 훨씬 많을 텐데.”  
생명의 은인이건만 권현석은 이 남자도 이 남자가 속한 집단도 불편했다. 같은 조사자고 배울 것도 많은데 자꾸만 선을 긋게 되었다.  
두 사람은 테이블 위에 지도를 펼쳤다. 불안정한 장소로 알려진 곳들이 빨간 매직으로 표시되어 있었다.  
절기가 다가온 낌새는 이미 대부분의 조사자들이 느끼고 있었다. 실버 트와일라잇에서 거물들의 회동이 잦아지고, 천문상의 이상 현상들이 잦아지고, 불안정한 것으로 확인된 장소들에 추종자들이 기웃거리고. 조사자들도 평소엔 각자 일하던 팀들까지 이렇게 모여서 수상한 장소들을 나누어 확인해야 했다.  
낌새는 있지만 막연하다. 과연 제대로 된 정보였는지, 비약해서 엉뚱한 곳을 짚는 건 아닌지 마지막의 마지막까지 불안할 수밖에 없다. 어느 팀이 어디를 조사할지, 어디를 따로 조사하고 어디를 함께 갈지 의논하며 권현석은 이미 수사팀 시절 선진화파의 거래를 찾아 덮치기 위해 노심초사 하던 기분을 맛보고 있었다.  
이번엔 그때 같은 잠입 요원이나 정보원도 없다. 가능하다 해도 쓰지 않았으리라.  
그들 대다수가 죽었다. 죽지 않은 자는 배신하고 부패했다. 죽지도 부패하지도 않은 최재석은 지쳤다며 그만두었다. 그리고 상일이는.....  
“정확한 시간과 장소를 확인할 수 없는 게 늘 골치죠.”  
의논하는 와중에도 반 넘게 마신 라떼 잔을 만지작거리며 상대가 중얼거렸다.  
“예전처럼 무턱대고 매복할 수도 없죠, 이젠. 경찰 중에 추종자 마법사가 있으니. 불심 검문 한 번만 걸려도 끝장나게 됐으니.”  
그리고는 권현석을 지그시 바라보았다.  
“배준혁 경위와 본래 아는 사이였지요?”  
“수사팀의 부하 형사였습니다.”  
권현석이 앞질러 말했다.  
“그때만 해도 추종자들과는 무관한 유능한 형사였고요. 저도 마음이 아픕니다.”  
“오해하지 마시죠. 팀장님을 탓하려는 게 아닙니다.”  
조사자들은 대화할 때 실명을 직접 거론하지 않는 버릇을 들이게 된다. 서로 무심코 붙인 별명이 그대로 호칭이 되어버리는데 그의 경우엔 그게 팀장님이었다. 재호와 미정이 그를 여전히 팀장님이라 부르기 때문이었다.  
선진화파와 깡패들이 아닌 괴물들을 수사하는 새로운 수사팀. 합법적인 총과 수사 권한이 없는 대신 부패한 윗선도 없어 팀장님만 믿고 따르면 되는 괴물과의 전쟁. 두 사람은 그렇게 생각하길 좋아했다.  
하지만 자신에게 과연 그만한 자격이 있는지 권현석은 확신할 수 없었다.  
범죄와의 전쟁 동안에도 하성철 치안감과 박근태 경무관이 위에서 지탱해주었기에 수사팀이 활동할 수 있었던 거다. 윗선이 그저 위세부리거나 부패하기 위한 짐덩어리가 아님을 권현석은 알고 있었다. 이제 그들이 없기에 수사팀의 지위를 유지하고 외부와 협력하거나 조율하는 짐까지 권현석의 어깨 위에 올라앉아 있었다.  
“이제 와서 이야기지만 우리는 더 이상의 희생을 줄이기 위해 배준혁 경위를 제거하기로 결심했습니다. 도와주실 수 있습니까?”  
권현석은 손도 대지 않은 자신의 커피잔을 내려다보았다.  
“옛 상관일 뿐인데 도울 게 있겠습니까?”  
“우린 그를 저주로 죽일 생각입니다.  
총이나 칼을 쓰는 건 그 자체로도 어렵지만 뒷감당이 더 문제죠. 박근태 의원이 경찰력을 동원해 범인과 흉기를 추적할 테니.”  
그가 라떼를 마지막까지 죽 들이켰다.  
“측근에 대한 애착은 없어도 자기 것에 손대는 건 참지 않는 사람 아닙니까. 게다가 경찰 살해는 조사자들을 흉악범으로 몰아 사냥할 좋은 구실이 될 테고.”  
측근에 대한 애착은 없다. 그 사실을 가장 잘 알고 있는 사람은 대꾸할 수 없었다.  
입을 열면 후회할 말밖에 나오지 않을 것 같아 다물고 있는 동안 상대가 이야기를 계속했다.  
“하지만 저주도 쉬운 일이 아닙니다. 그의 생체 조직도 없고요.”  
“그런 건 저도 없습니다.”  
“그럼 혹시 사진은 없습니까?”  
권현석은 고개를 들고 상대를 빤히 보았다.  
“사진 정도는 그쪽에서도 얼마든지 찍을 수 있을 텐데요?”  
“본인 몰래 찍은 사진은 대상의 정보로서 한계가 있습니다. 디지털보다 필름 사진으로, 본인의 동의와 자각 아래 가까이서 또렷하게 찍은 사진이 마법의 재료로 이상적입니다.”  
어쩌면 이 사람들은 이미 파파라치 샷으로 저주를 걸어보고 안 되니까 자신을 찾아온 것일지도 모른다. 그런 생각과 더불어 실제로 자신이 갖고 있는 사진이 떠올랐다.  
바로 회식 후 다들 기자 앞에서 찍었던 팀 단체 사진.  
늘 갖고 다니기엔 큰 감이 있는 사진을 일부러 비닐로 싸서 가지고 다녔었다. 이미 예전 같지 않음을 느끼고 있으면서도 어리석은 자기위안을 얻기 위해. 근태 형과 자신과 상일이, 팀원들 모두 앞으로도 사진 속에서처럼 나란히 웃을 수 있을 거라 믿기 위해. 그 어리석은 믿음의 대가가 사진을 품은 채 괴물에게 집어삼켜지는 것이었다.  
그때 괴물의 촉수를 장검으로 잘라내고 구해준 사람이 바로 눈앞에 앉아있는 남자였다.  
몸만 살아나와 그대로 숨어야 했기에 그 사진은 지금까지도 간직하는 몇 안 되는 형사시절 소지품 중 하나가 되었다. 과거 인생을 추억할 수 있는 물건이라는 핑계로 아직까지 버리지도 못했다.  
“.......그런 것도 없습니다.”  
권현석이 조용히 답했다.  
“지금처럼 스마트폰 셀카가 흔한 시절도 아니었고 그는 내성적이라서 같이 사진을 찍을 만큼 동료들과 어울리지도 못했습니다. 아마 제 팀원들도 그와 찍은 사진은 없을 겁니다.”  
남자는 권현석의 얼굴을 구석구석 훑어보았다. 권현석도 지지 않고 상대를 쏘아보았다.  
“알겠습니다.”  
남자가 할 수 없다는 듯 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“그래도 혹시 모르니 한 번 찾아보셨으면 합니다.”  
“그러죠.”


	2. Chapter 2

용건을 다 마친 남자가 일어나 나가고도 권현석은 잠시 움직이지 못했다.  
“팀장님?”  
문 두드리는 소리가 들리고 뒤이어 오미정이 들어왔다.  
“이야기 잘 끝났어요?”  
“응. 절기 앞두고 조사 범위 맞춰봤어.”  
권현석은 표정을 풀고 웃어보였다. 그러나 오미정도 이젠 옛날처럼 간단히 속아주지 않았다.  
“그 사람이 뭐 무리한 요구라도 하고 갔어요? 또 목숨 빚이 어쩌고저쩌고 했다든가?”  
“아니야, 그런 거.”  
권현석이 자리에서 일어나며 잔을 치우려 했다. 오미정이 손을 들어 막았다.  
“진짜로 알바오빠 다 됐네. 이럴 때 정도 부하 시켜봐요, 팀장님.”  
“이제 부하 아니라니까.”  
오미정은 못들은 척 재빠르게 커피잔과 과자 접시를 쟁반에 담아 들었다. 권현석은 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃었다.  
“지금 손님 많아?”  
“아뇨, 불경기답게 파리만 날려요. 그러니 주문 준비할 거 있으면 지금 해도 돼요.”  
“좋아.”  
권현석이 고개를 끄덕이고 자기 뒤편 벽을 더듬었다.  
인테리어용 얇은 벽돌을 당기자 비밀 스위치가 튀어나오고 그걸 누르자 벽이 문이 되어 회전했다. 권현석이 평소 숨어 살며 마법을 준비하는 비밀 방으로 통하는 문이었다.  
“시공간의 불안정성을 감지하는 주문을 써줄게.”  
마법실로 들어선 권현석이 캐비닛을 뒤졌다.  
“거기 지도에 파란 장구핀 박혀있는 곳이 우리 몫이야. 관악구랑 노들섬은 재호 보낼 테니 미정인 북한산 가봐. 단순 탐색이니 무장은 말고.”  
얼마 전까지만 해도 합법적인 절차를 거쳐 마법 검을 소지하는 조사자도 있었다. 취미로 하는 검술 동호회 등의 이름을 빌려서였다. 아까 준혁의 사진을 요구한 남자도 그래서 괴물의 촉수를 단숨에 잘라낼 만한 장검을 소지할 수 있었다.  
그러던 사람이 권현석과 마찬가지로 법적 유령이 되어야 했다. 배준혁 경위가 관할의 총기 및 도검 소지자 명단을 훑어보고 의심가는 사람들을 추려내 ‘허가 외의 무기류를 더 숨기진 않았는지’ 추적한 탓이었다. 이제 합법적으로 무기를 소유해보려는 시도는 적에게 스스로 신상을 털어주는 일밖에 될 수 없었다.  
권현석의 시선이 서랍 속 푸른 돌로 향했다. 얼핏 그냥 수석처럼 보이지만 상처 치료를 돕는 귀중한 마법석이었다.  
이것도 전에는 이럴 때 미정이나 재호한테 마음 놓고 들려 보낼 수 있었다. 그러나 이제 두 사람이 믿을 건 준혁이 아직 두 사람이 조사자인 줄은 모른다는 사실뿐이었다. 마법 걸린 물건을 갖고다니다 걸리게 할 수는 없었다.  
‘알면 어떻게 할까? 신상을 잘 아는 적이니 잡기 쉽겠다고 좋아할까? 내가 살아있다는 걸 알면?’  
“양반이 또 뭔 짓 저질렀대요?”  
미정이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 현석이 찔끔했다.  
“팀장님이 그런 표정 하는 건 박근태나 양반놈 관련해서잖아요. 박근태는 이제 너무 위로 올라가버려서 도리어 직접 걸리적거릴 일은 줄었고, 양반은 여전히 놈들의 선봉장이고.”  
“아냐, 그런 거.”  
현석이 억지로 웃어보였다.  
“당장 준혁이 또 한 일은 없어. 하지만 이제 곧 저지르겠지. 절기가 다가왔으니.”  
현석이 다시 표정을 바꾸어 엄하게 했다.  
“치유석 가져가. 이번엔 어차피 시공간 감지용 유닛도 들고 다녀야 하니. 마법 걸린 물품이 하나에서 둘이 된다고 차이가 있겠어?”  
“너무 걱정 마세요.”  
미정은 현석이 내민 푸른 돌을 받아들었다.  
현석은 책상 앞에 앉았다. 이미 마음먹고 있던 주문인지라 아침에 준비는 다 해둔 상태였다. 그 위에 방금 다녀간 남자에게서 산 제물 세 가지를 놓아 진을 완성했다.  
한 걸음 물러나 주문을 외우는 팀장님을 지켜보며 미정은 주머니 속 스마트폰을 쥐었다.  
실버 트와일라잇을 염탐하러 간 재호가 보낸 사진들이 들어있었다. 절기를 앞둔 징후이자 이번에 주로 싸우게 될 추종자들의 면면들. 그리고 이번에도 어김없이 그 양반의 탈을 쓴 악마가 박근태와 함께 찍혀있었다.  
조사자들을 경찰력으로 압박할 수 있게 되면서부터 미정과 재호의 옛 동료는 그 악마 소굴에 뻔질나게 드나들었다. 팀장님께 마법을 가르쳐주던 사람을 사살한 공로로 승진도 했다.  
만나면 죽여버린다. 더 이상 팀장님을 배신할 수 없도록.  
이번 절기에도 그가 앞장서서 조사자들을 압박한다면 차라리 잘 되었다. 미정은 그렇게 생각했다.

 

절기에 하는 대규모 소환은 밑작업이 필요했다. 따라서 문제의 날이 되기 전에도 ‘요주의 장소들’ 중에서 불안정성이 유난히 증가되는 곳이 생기기 마련이었다. 재작년에도 그렇게 해서 장소를 특정해 매복에 성공했었다. 권현석을 포함한 조사자 마법사들이 이번에 찾아낸 곳은 북한산의 등산로를 벗어난 산자락이었다.  
가 보니 경관 순찰도 늘었다. 불조심 강조주간이란 명목으로 집중 단속기간이 선포되어 등산로 게시판에 안내문이 나붙었다. 멋모르는 등산객들은 라이터나 버너를 함부로 반입하지 말라는 정도로만 받아들였다.  
그리고 조사자들은 골머리를 앓았다.  
“겨울도 다 끝났는데 새삼 집중 단속이라니.”  
미정이 주차할 데를 찾으며 투덜거렸다.  
“이제 아주 대놓고 판 깔겠다 이거구만.”  
“그나마 이쪽 내부에도 우리편이 있어서 다행입니다.”  
커다란 밴 뒤쪽에 앉은 조사자들 중 하나가 중얼거렸다.  
바로 여기의 소방지구대에도 조사자가 하나 있어 경찰들의 동향을 알려주고 있었다. 이번 불조심 강조주간이 우연이 아니라 외부의 의도적인 압력에 의한 조치라는 사실도 그가 확인해주었고 장비를 숨길 만한 곳도 찾아주었다.  
119 구조대원 일을 오래 하다 보니 사람을 위협하는 재앙 중에 이 세상에서 기원하지 않은 것도 있다는 걸 알게 되었고 그러다보니 조사자들과도 끈이 닿아 이 일을 시작했다고 했다.  
마침내 주차에 성공하고 미정 일행은 등산 가방을 메었다. 휴일을 맞아 등산 나온 친구들처럼 보이는 모습으로, 등산 가방 속엔 나이프와 기관단총, 권총이 이중 공간 안에 교묘하게 숨겨져 있었다.  
그런 상태로 소방대원과 약속한 장소로 가기 위해 주차장을 나오던 차였다.  
“잠깐만요!”  
오미정이 낮게 소리지르고 일행 중 가장 덩치 큰 남자 뒤로 피했다. 그리고 등산 모자를 눌러썼다.  
저 앞 길목에서 지구대 제복을 입은 중년 남자가 사복 차림의 좀더 젊은 남자와 대화중이었다. 베이지색 트렌치코트를 입은 온화한 인상에 서른 남짓해보이는 잘생긴 남자.  
베이지색 코트를 보고 문득 떠올린 바로 그놈이었다.  
가방 깊숙이 숨겨놓은 22구경이 떠올랐다.  
그러나 그게 지금 손에 들려있다 해도 쓸 수는 없었다. 탄창이 깨끗이 비어있기 때문이었다.  
“저놈입니까?”  
다른 조사자들도 알아듣고 저마다 몸이 굳었다. 그 눈치를 채고 미정이 얼른 재촉했다.  
“그러면 티 나요. 일단 모른 척 지나가요.”  
미정의 앞을 가린 남자부터 발걸음을 떼었다. 다른 사람들도 이미 이런 일에 익숙한 조사자들답게 분위기를 겉으로만 풀고 움직였다. 자연스럽게 미정의 옆을 가려준 여자는 농담까지 꺼냈다.  
은닉 주문을 포기하길 잘했다. 모두들 속으로 그렇게 인정했다. 추종자 마법사인 준혁이 이들을 보고 좀 수상하다고 느낀다면, 지금 요그 소토스의 가호를 빌며 한 번 훑어보기만 해도 조사자들의 은닉 같은 건 ‘여기 숨길 것이 있습니다!’ 표지에 불과했다. 그 경우 집중 단속기간을 핑계삼아 아무 가방이나 슬쩍 열어볼 테고, 총 한 자루만 그렇게 발견되어도 근처의 모든 경찰과 소방대와 민간인까지 전부 그놈의 편이 될 터였다.  
그러나 아무리 경찰이라 해도 판별 주문에 걸리지 않으면 일일이 모든 가방을 열어볼 수는 없다. 은닉 대신 가방의 이중 바닥이나 쓰레기봉지 속 같은 고전적인 수법으로, 탄약류는 따로 맨 나중에 옮기자는 팀장님 말씀이 옳았다.  
덕분에 눈앞에 배준혁이 있는데도 쏘지 못하고 지나가는 게 아까울 뿐이었다.

그 소방대원은 안 쓰는 제설도구함에 무기류를 숨겨주었다. 겨울도 지났고 구석에 설치된 물건이라 누가 열어볼 걱정은 없다고 했다.  
“그래도 조심해요.”  
미정이 주의를 주었다.  
“이렇게 직접 올 정도면 제설함 정도는 일일이 열어볼지도 모르니까.”  
그가 고개를 끄덕이고 제설함에 커다란 자물쇠를 채웠다.  
“그놈이 총도 가지고 있을까?”  
아까의 덩치 큰 남자가 주먹을 부르쥐며 중얼거렸다.  
“비무장이면 해볼 만하게 생겼던데.”  
“가지고 왔을걸요. 본인도 자기 만만하게 생긴 건 아니까. 게다가 마법 쓰면 어쩔 건데요?”  
각자 웅얼웅얼 투덜거리는 동안 소방대원이 두 손을 들고 사람들을 진정시켰다.  
“자, 이번에 우리 목표는 절기의 의식을 막는 것 아닙니까. 배준혁까지 처리할 수 있다면 좋겠지만 지금 그래서는 의식은 못 막습니다.”  
“맞아. 그리고 우린 이렇게 몰려 있으면 눈에 띄겠지.”  
조사자 중 한 명이 여기 넣고 남은 무기류가 든 가방을 둘러메었다.  
“다음번 숨길 데는 어디야?”  
한 군데 다 숨기지 않고 조금씩 나눠 숨기는 것 역시 고전적이고도 효과적인 수법이었다.

 

“무사히 다 숨겼어요.”  
카페로 돌아와 미정이 보고했다.  
“배준혁 그놈은 적당히 시시한 질문 몇 마디만 하고 갔대요. 즉 거기 지구대에 정식으로 볼일이 있었던 건 아니란 거죠.”  
“의식 장소를 살펴보러 간 거군.”  
재호가 끄덕였다. 현석은 묵묵히 있었다.  
“....아닐까요?”  
재호가 슬쩍 꼬리를 내렸다.  
“준혁이 마법사로서 얼마나 뛰어난지 몰라도 의식을 직접 주관하는 건 아무 마법사나 할 수 있는 게 아냐. 의식의 사전 준비라면 그보다는 강한 마법사가 가지 않을까?”  
준혁은 박근태의 측근이 되어 고속 승진했다. 그것이 그가 근무시간을 전부 박근태 비위 맞추는 데만 썼다는 뜻은 아니었다.  
경찰이란 바쁜 직업이다. 마법을 배우는 것은 소질과 지능뿐 아니라 시간도 많이 요구한다. 직접 배웠기에 그 사실을 잘 아는 현석은 준혁이 절기 소환 의식의 밑작업이 가능할 정도로 강한 마법사라고 믿을 수 없었다. 믿고 싶지 않았다.  
추종자 마법사들이 조사자 마법사들보다 짧은 시간 안에 강한 힘을 얻는 것은 그들의 제정신과 인간성이 그만큼 대신 사라지기 때문이었다.  
“하지만 달리 왜 가는데요? 의식 준비도 아니고 지구대에 추가로 압력 넣으러 간 것도 아니면.”  
“꼭 노골적으로 뭘 하지 않고도 알아낼 것이 있을지도 모르지. 가령 조사자들이 움직이는 낌새가 있는지. 정 순경 기억해?”  
미정의 얼굴이 심각해졌다. 성중서의 순경 중 한 명으로 오늘 만난 소방대원처럼 추종자와 조사자의 진상을 알고 조사자들을 돕던 사람이었다. 작년까지.  
역시 성중서에서 근무중인 준혁이 그를 압박하거나 내사한 흔적은 공적으로는 전혀 남지 않았다. 그러나 몇 달도 못 돼 갑자기 정순경은 먼 지방으로 발령나버렸다. 그리고 그와 끈이 닿아있던 조사자들은 전부 짐 쌀 새도 없이 달아나서 체포를 면했다.  
“그 소방대원 친구한테 연락해서 준혁이 뭘 하고 갔는지, 숨긴 것들은 정말 무사한지 확인해봐. 물론 본인이 들키지 않는 것을 최우선으로 선택해서 거기 집중하라고 해.”  
미정이 허겁지겁 전화를 거는 동안 권현석은 방으로 들어갔다.  
그때 펴놓았던 것보다 대축척의 북한산 지도에 기름종이를 덮고 마법진을 그렸다. 제물도 배치하고 마지막으로 미정이 오늘 가져온 북한산의 흙을 뿌렸다.  
진이 빛나면서 모래흙이 스르르 움직여 규칙적인 모양을 만들었다. 그리고 기이하게 빛나기 시작했다.  
“......아직 노란색이군.”  
권현석이 자리에서 일어났다.  
“재호, 이게 파란색이나 보라색으로 바뀌면 바로 알려줘. 난 만들 게 더 있어.”  
“예. 이게 뭔데요?”  
“거기서 이세계 소환이나 그에 준하는 일이 일어나면 색이 변하는 거야. 소환이 성공하면 검은 색까지 될 거고, 옅어져서 흰색이 되어버리면 안정성이 증가되어 그런 일이 일어나지 못하는 곳이 된 거고. 지금은 그러진 않겠지만.”  
권현석은 캐비닛을 열어 탄환 강화에 쓸 주문 재료들을 훑어보았다. 그리고 심호흡을 했다.  
“미정 형...미정이는 차 기름이랑 그런 거 보고 다른 사람들하고 연락해서 북한산 아래 매복할 준비 해. 저게 정말 보라색으로 변하면 다들 즉시 뛰어나가야 하니까.”

 

지도 위에서 노랗게 빛나던 모래흙이 푸르게 물들기 시작했을 때 서재호와 오미정은 자신들과 마찬가지로 대기중이던 다른 조사자들과 함께 산으로 향했다. 권현석도 가고 싶어했지만 재호와 미정이 합심해서 말렸다.  
“이미 의식이 시작된 거라면 늦은 거 아닙니까?”  
차 안에서 재호가 다른 조사자들에게 물었다.  
“그쪽도 마법진 색깔 아직 파란색이죠?”  
운전석에 앉은 조사자가 거칠게 밟으며 외쳤다.  
“일반적인 소규모 소환, 그러니까 비야키나 나이트건트 정도라면 파란색일 때 소환이 다 된 거지만 절기의 차원문 소환은 다릅니다. 파란색이면 이제 겨우 시작한 수준이고 시간도 더 오래 걸리니 지금 가면 막을 수 있어요.”  
신호등을 무시하고 질주하며 그가 이를 갈았다.  
“적어도 우리 쪽 마법사 얘기는 그래요. 아무튼 산에 미리 잠복해 있다 치고 올라갈 수 없게 됐으니 이 방법뿐이잖아요.”  
그나마 밤까지 여유가 있었기에 전투 준비를 하고 산 가까이에 매복하는 것은 가능했다. 카페의 권현석을 포함해 진을 지켜보던 마법사들이 거의 동시에 ‘청색경보’를 발하자 모인 조사자들은 낮에 배준혁을 목격했던 방향으로 돌입했다. 맨 앞에는 마법진과 연결된 표지자를 쥐고 장검을 등에 멘 날카로운 인상의 남자가 섰다.  
다행인지 당연한 건지 표지자는 인적 없는 입산 금지구역 안을 가리켰다.  
도중에 합류한 소방대원이 무기도 무사히 나눠주었다. 빈 총에 총탄을 장전하는 대로 모두들 숲속으로 뛰어들어갔다.  
머지않아 다들 표지자의 도움 없이도 목표 지점을 찾을 수 있었다. 기분나쁘게 푸르스름한 불꽃이 부자연스러울 정도로 커다란 바위 위에서 둥글게 솟구치고 있었다. 그리고 바위 주변엔 조용히 엎드린 검은 옷의 인물들이 보였다.  
누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 거기에 마법 걸린 탄환을 퍼붓기 시작했다. 총소리에 섞여 공중에서 펑 소리가 났다.  
누군가 조명탄을 터뜨린 줄 알았다. 아니라는 걸 알게 된 것은 폭음과 함께 흩뿌려진 가루가, 이들이 노리던 푸른 불꽃을 지우개로 지우듯 지워버리는 걸 깨달은 순간이었다.  
“환각이야!”  
이븐 가지 특유의 매운 내음을 맡고 누군가 외쳤다. 조사자들은 모두 환각을 보고 뛰어든 것이다. 그리고 누군가 이븐 가지의 가루를 뿌려 그 환각을 지우고 있었다.  
논리보다 본능에 입각해 모두는 온 길을 돌아보았다.  
“경찰이다, 순순히 무기를 놓지 않으면 발포하겠다!”  
또다시 낮은 폭음과 함께 공중에서 이븐 가지의 가루가 뿌려졌다. 이번에는 좀더 높은 고도에서, 더 멀리 흩어지도록. 그제서야 조사자들은 배준혁이 스스로 이런 걸 뿌리는 진짜 이유를 깨달았다.  
가짜 의식의 환각이 지워지고 나자 숲 한중간에 몰린 건 조사자들이 되었고 그들을 포위한 건 경찰 기동대임이 드러났다. 이븐 가지의 가루는 이 기동대 전원 희미하고 평범한 일반인의 오라를 지녔음을 뚜렷하게 보여주었다.  
검푸르게 뒤틀린 흑마술사의 오라를 두른 자는 맨 뒤에 선 한 명뿐이었다.  
“저, 저 악마가!”  
조사자 한 명이 이성을 잃고 그리로 돌진하다 곧 기동대원들에게 둘러싸였다.  
기관단총을 쥐고 있었지만 쏠 수는 없었다. 총을 놓치고 끔찍한 구타 아래 떨어졌다.  
미정도 그렇게 덤벼들 뻔했다. 재호가 팔을 움켜쥐고 뒤로 당기지 않았다면.


	3. Chapter 3

기동대에 가짜 의식의 환각을 노출시키기 싫었던 건지 기동대의 포위망은 지나치게 넓었고, 그 덕분인지 재호가 후퇴하다 넘어진 게 도리어 기동대의 시야에서 벗어나게 한 건지 몰라도 빈틈이 생겼다. 재호는 미정의 팔을 붙들고 정신없이 땅바닥을 굴렀다. 기동대원들의 발소리가 두 사람의 옆을 스쳐갔다.  
“이대로 도망치자고?”  
함께 구르던 미정이 낙엽 부스러기를 뱉으며 소리질렀다.  
“다 잡힐 순 없잖아!”  
이미 소란스런 진압에 들어간 뒤라 두 사람의 목소리는 기동대에 들리지 않았다.  
오미정은 이를 갈았다. 이번에도 자신이 할 수 있는 일은 없었다.  
“이쪽으로 오세요!”  
처음부터 망보는 역할이었기 때문에 포위망 밖에 있던 소방대원이 두 사람을 끌어당겼다. 밤중의 숲이라 조금만 자리를 벗어나자 순식간에 어둠과 나무들이 세 사람을 감쌌다.  
이븐 가지 가루의 효과도 마법사가 아닌 조사자들에게는 미미했다. 아까의 기동대처럼 희미하게 빛나던 오라는 가루가 밤바람에 씻겨가며 곧 보이지 않게 되었다.  
기동대 눈엔 제대로 보이지도 않았을 것이다. 설령 사람 주변이 좀 빛난다고 느꼈어도 잘못 봤으려니 하고 잊어버릴 것이다.  
자기들이 오늘밤 외계 괴물을 섬기는 악마의 명령에 따른 줄은 꿈에도 모르겠지.  
“왜 항상 이런 식이야....”  
미정이 나지막이 중얼거렸다.  
“왜 나만 혼자 안전하게 물러나는 것밖에 할 수 없냐고. 다들 죽을 곳에 떨어지는데, 보고만 있어야 하냐고......”  
“미정아.”  
뭐라 위로해야 좋을지 몰라 재호는 다른 화제를 찾아 머리를 굴렸다.  
“지금 우리도 별로 안전한 거 아니거든? 어쨌든, 의식은 있을 거란 말이지. 색이 변했잖아. 팀장님이랑 모두들 단체로 마법을 잘못 쓴 게 아니라면 여기서 뭔가 있다고....”  
서재호는 정수리부터 서늘해지는 감각을 맛보았다.  
기동대를 끌어들여 공개적으로 깽판을 친 이상 여기서는 실버 트와일라잇도 의식을 치를 수가 없다. 아무리 그들이라 해도 공권력을 휘두를 땐 명분이 필요하므로.  
팀장님은 이 장소의 불안정성이 분명 증가했다고 하셨다. 같이 온 조사자도 그랬다. 이건 절기 소환의 밑작업이든가, 일반적인 소규모 소환이 성공한 증거라고. 절기 소환이 아니라면.....  
“박쥐인가?”  
어디선가 푸드덕 하는 소리에 소방대원이 고개를 갸웃 하며 그리로 주의를 돌렸다. 재호는 꿈에서 깨어나듯 외쳤다.  
“엎드려!”  
그것은 거대한 검은 장막처럼 어둠 속에 펼쳐졌다.

 

카페 2층의 비밀 방 안에서 권현석은 비참함에 머리를 그러쥐었다.  
북한산으로 출동했던 조사자 15명 중 4명 귀환. 사살 1명, 체포 10명. 그 중 5명이 주민등록 말소자로 최소한의 법적 보호도 받을 수 없는 처지에서 배준혁 경위의 손에 떨어졌다.  
소방대원은 목숨은 건졌다. 그러나 비야키를 본 충격으로 응급실에서 울부짖은 것 때문에 정신 감정을 받게 되었다. 굳이 배준혁이나 박근태가 더 손을 쓰지 않더라도 계속 조사자들을 도울 수는 없게 될 것이다.  
한참 만에 고개를 들어 주위를 둘러보았다.  
오른쪽엔 재호가 앉아 붕대 갈 준비를 하고 있었다. 왼쪽에선 미정이 위스키 병을 부모의 원수 보듯 노려보다가 덥석 집어 단숨에 들이켰다.  
미정이 아무리 술이 세도 저러면 위험할 텐데. 그러나 지금은 권현석조차 만류할 말을 찾지 못했다.  
책상 위 노트북으로 눈을 돌렸다. 노들섬에서 마른하늘에 천둥번개가 쳤다는 목격담과 사진이었다. 그냥저냥 신기하다는 반응이 SNS를 타고 조금 떠돌았다.  
조사자들이 북한산에서 함정에 빠진 다음날 벌어진 일이었다. 의식은 노들섬에서 방해 없이 치러졌다. 준혁이 하루 앞서 조사자들을 궤멸시킨 덕분에.  
권현석은 책상 서랍을 열고 사진을 꺼냈다.  
왼쪽부터 서재호, 오미정, 유상일, 자신, 그리고 박근태, 장지연 씨가 나란히 웃으며 서 있었다. 배준혁은 박근태와 장지연 뒤에 어색하게 굳은 얼굴을 하고 서 있었다.  
바보처럼 억지로 환하게 웃고 있는 사진 속 자신을 보다 준혁을 바라보았다.  
이때 이미 준혁도 팀원들과 유리되고 있었다는 걸 그때는 몰랐다. 근태 형이 오래 전에 타락한 것을 몰랐듯이. 그 모든 걸 눈앞에서 보고 있으면서 자신은 아무 것도 눈치채지 못했다.  
‘난 여전히 내가 믿고 싶은 대로 믿느라 진실에서 눈을 돌리고 있었어.’  
책상 위 연필꽂이에서 가위를 집었다.  
상대를 죽음에 이르게 하는 저주는 대가가 크다. 특히 평소에도 저주에 대한 대비를 하고 있으며 저주받은 걸 알면 풀어버릴 수도 있는 사람에게 거는 주문은 방식도 우회적이고 시간도 오래 걸린다. 그러다보니 주문의 효과도 점진적으로 나타난다. 자각했을 때는 이미 온 몸에 독이 퍼져 벗어날 수 없도록.  
준혁도 당장은 아무렇지 않을 것이다.  
그러다 요즘 좀 피로하다 느낄 것이고 점차 병원도 다녀볼 것이다. 뚜렷한 고통을 느끼게 되었을 때는 고위 추종자를 찾아가도 소용없는 지경일 것이다. 그러고도 반년은 더 고통에 몸부림치고서야 완전히 숨이 끊어질 것이다.  
‘네게 차마 그런 짓을 할 수는 없다고 생각했었어.’  
권현석은 마른침을 삼키며 사진에서 옛 부하의 얼굴을 둥글게 오려내었다.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

팀장님이 돌아가시고, 오미정과 서재호가 배지를 던지고 떠난 뒤 첫 비번에 준혁은 또다시 봉사를 나갔다.  
장지연이 나타나지 않은 지는 오래되었다. 산기가 다가오며 건강이 많이 악화되었다고 했다. 박근태와 백석 저택 주변에 조금씩 만들기 시작한 연줄에 의하면 정신상태도 불안정해진 모양이었다.  
그래도 발걸음은 자동적으로 이곳을 찾아왔다. 의무감이라기보다는 프로그램된 대로 따르는 기계처럼. 혹은 본능에 따라 물살을 헤치는 연어처럼.  
혹시나 장지연을 볼 수 있을지도 모른다는 기대에서는 아니었다. 조금이라도 그런 기대를 했다면, 그날 지연을 봤을 때 그처럼 놀라지는 않았을 것이다.  
반가움과 기쁨은 몇 초도 되지 않아 녹아내렸다.  
아이들 곁이 아닌 휴게실 구석에 숨듯이 앉은 장지연은 몰라볼 정도로 변해 있었다. 가냘프던 온몸이 임신성 부종으로 보기 싫게 부어있었고 파리한 얼굴은 화장을 해서 더 엉망이었다. 임부용 낙낙한 외출복도 외출복이 맞는지 의심스러울 지경이었다. 머리는 그럭저럭 정갈하게 묶었지만 부스스하게 광택을 잃은 머리카락은 어쩔 수 없었다.  
“주, 준혁 씨....”  
부끄러운 듯 고개를 숙이는 장지연 앞에 준혁은 눈높이를 맞춰 숙이려다 그만 주저앉아버렸다.  
“어째서, 어째서 이런.....”  
박근태가 이 정도로 당신을 돌보지 않는 것입니까, 왜 집안에서 계속 쉬지 않고 억지로 나왔습니까, 임신만으로 이렇게까지 건강이 나빠진 겁니까, 아니면 다른 병이라도 겹친 겁니까.......이번에도 하고 싶은 말은 어느 것 하나 입 밖으로 제대로 나오지 않았다. 공연히 입을 열었다가 후회할 말만 할까봐 입을 다물어버렸다.  
“죄송, 해요....”  
장지연은 움켜쥐고 있던 핸드백을 놓고 두 손을 들었다. 준혁은 그 손을 잡았다.  
“보는 사람 없습니다.”  
당장 박근태에게든 장희준에게든 달려가지 못하는 무력감을 삭이려 애쓰며 말했다.  
“목소리를 들려주십시오.”  
장지연은 기쁜 듯이 웃었다. 또 못할 말을 뱉은 건 아닌 모양이었다.  
“이런, 모습 보여주기.....시, 싫었는데......”  
“상관없습니다.”  
항상 뒤늦게 구르는 머리가 이런 대답은 ‘당신 건강이 어떻든 내가 볼 수만 있으면 그만’이라는 이기적이기 짝이 없는 대답이라고 가르쳐주었다. 이미 말한 뒤에야.  
“아니, 지연 씨, 제 말은 그러니까......”  
지연 씨는 더듬거릴지언정 꺼내는 말의 내용은 항상 적확하고 올바르다. 나는 멀쩡한 성대와 혀를 가지고도 이 모양이다. 자괴감에 준혁은 고개를 숙였다.  
“부탁, 부탁이 있어요....”  
이런 애인 앞에서도 장지연의 목소리는 부드럽다.  
“준혁 씨가 아니면 들어줄 수 없는 부탁......그래서, 왔어요.”  
“무엇입니까?”  
장지연의 표정이 다시 어두워졌다. 준혁은 황급히 덧붙였다.  
“뭐든지 들어드리겠습니다. 제가 할 수 없는 일이라면 할 수 있게 되겠습니다.”  
말과 현실과의 괴리에 스스로도 어처구니없었지만 마음만은 진심이었다. 박근태를 죽여드릴까요? 장희준의 접견실로 갈 때 따라가서 둘 다에게 총을 쏘면 될까요? 그런 다음 교수대에 서지 않을 자신은 없지만, 그것도 원하신다면 남은 총알을 제 머리에 박아서라도 교수대는 피하겠습니다.  
“일단....미, 믿어달란 말부터...할게요.  
제가, 이, 이제부터 하는 말, 일단, 끄, 끝까지 들어주세요........”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

숙직실의 좁은 침대에서 준혁은 소스라쳐 눈을 떴다.  
불 꺼진 방은 여전히 어두컴컴했다. 시계가 새벽 네 시를 가리키고 있었다.  
준혁은 웅크리고 떨며 식은땀을 닦아냈다. 오랜만에 그날의 꿈이었다. 자신의 남은 일생을 결정지은, 장지연 씨와의 마지막 만남.  
자신은 지금도 그날을 살고 있다. 달력이 무어라 말하든, 시계가 무어라 말하든. 그날 보육원 휴게실에서 한 맹세가 배준혁의 남은 모든 시간을 그날 그 시점으로 빨아들여 규정했다.  
그렇다고는 해도 오랜만에 그날의 꿈을 꾸었다. 체포한 조사자들 뒤처리에 지쳐서 눕자마자 푹 잠들 줄 알았는데 도리어 설쳐버렸다.  
뭔가 정신면의 공격이라도 받은 것인가 의심이 들었다. 가능성은 충분하다. 자신은 이미 충분히 저주의 표적이 되어 마땅했다.  
노들섬이 의식의 장소로 확정된 시점에서 일부러 북한산에서 비야키 소환을 준비해 시공간의 불안정성을 증가시켰다. 그리고 자신을 노출시켜 조사자들의 시선이 북한산으로 집중되게 했다. 간 김에 제설함을 락픽으로 열고 숨겨진 무기들을 확인한 건 덤이었다.  
그 자리에서 무기들을 수거하는 대신 모른 척 환각과 비야키 소환으로 조사자들을 유인하고, 조사자들이 타락한 추종자가 아닌 일반인에겐 손대기 싫어하는 정의감까지 악용했다.  
효과적이고도 악독한 계책. 아마 지금 구류중인 조사자들의 원한만으로도 넉넉히 저주 주문 한 가닥은 완성할 수 있을 것이다.  
‘하지만 지금 죽을 순 없지.’  
미간을 누르며 조용히 몸을 일으키고 주머니 속의 제물을 더듬었다. 요그 소토스의 기운이 준혁과 숙직실 주위를 스산하게 훑었다.  
‘과민해진 건가......’  
주위에 적은 없다. 적의를 지닌 주문이 자신을 겨눈 흔적도 찾지 못했다.  
그렇게까지 정밀한 주문은 아니지만 자다 깨서 간단히 걸 수 있는 탐지 주문으로는 어차피 이 정도가 한계였다. 준혁은 도로 누워 눈을 감았다.  
어쨌든 최소한의 자기 방어는 하고 있다. 약속은 지켜야 하니까. 죽지 않고 그날을 계속 살아내야 하니까. 남은 모든 시간을 바쳐 그날에 충실하겠다고, 그날 마지막으로 만났던 연인에게 다시 한 번 맹세했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이 세계관을 아컴 호러 시스템으로 어레인지했을 경우 준혁이 맡을 수 있는 역할을 생각해봤더니......  
> 유니크 몬스터 배준혁: 아컴에만 등장. 다른 세계에서 이 토큰을 뽑으면 몬스터 컵에 돌려놓고 새로 뽑습니다. 공포 체크 없음, 전투 체크 실패시 무기류와 특별 아이템을 전부 잃고 유치장으로 이동합니다.  
> 권현석이 조력자로 있을 경우 그를 전투 체크 없이 몬스터 토큰으로 획득하거나, 퀘스트를 수행해 조력자로 획득할 수 있습니다. 어느 쪽이든 획득 후엔 “경찰이 집중 단속 기간을 선포하다” 뉴스 효과를 무시합니다.
> 
> “그는 선량하고 온화해보이는 인상의 30대 남성이었다. 당신을 주목하고 천천히 다가와서는 경찰 배지를 보여주며 정중하게 말을 걸었다.”
> 
> 이동; 특수: 달 표시 몬스터와 함께 움직입니다. 장소와 거리를 불문하고 지난 턴에 전투를 치른 조사자에게로 이동합니다. 아무도 전투가 없었다면 움직이지 않습니다.
> 
> 신화; 뉴스: “경찰이 집중 단속 기간을 선포하다” 총기, 칼을 지닌 조사자는 은둔 체크 실패시 체포되어 유치장으로 이동합니다. 배준혁 토큰이 아컴에 존재할 경우 난이도가 [2]로 증가하며 특별 아이템 소지자 역시 주사위 굴림에 실패하면 유치장으로 이동합니다. 해당 아이템은 전부 잃게 됩니다.
> 
> 각종 조우: 배준혁과 마주쳤습니다. 은둔 [2] 실패시 체포되어 유치장으로 이동합니다. 권현석이 조력자로 있을 경우 그를 체크 없이 몬스터 토큰으로 획득하거나, 퀘스트를 수행해 조력자로 획득할 수 있습니다. 어느 쪽이든 획득 후엔 상기 뉴스 효과를 무시합니다.
> 
> (인스머스 호러 버전) 감옥 내 조우: 배준혁이 당신을 취조합니다. 의지 체크 [2]실패시 “테켈리-리!”, “테켈리-리!”하는 끔찍한 울음소리가 들리는 곳으로 끌려가 집어 삼켜집니다. 체크에 성공하면 석방됩니다.
> 
> 공권력이 비대한 현대 사회의 연줄 든든한 경찰이란 정말 무시무시한 존재라는 걸 쓰면서 새삼 느꼈습니다. 몬스터라기보다 해럴드 급인 능력치가 인상깊어서 프리퀼 내용도 악마새끼로 만들었습니다. 이 정도는 돼야 재호도 미정도, 그 권현석도 얘를 본편에서 그만큼 악마취급할 거 같기도 하고.
> 
> 회도 2 본편 보면 준혁도 현석을 진심으로 따르고 있었는데.....경찰이 된 동기를 보면, 준혁에게 있어서 상관이란 조직 내에 자기 자리를 만들어주는 사람이에요. 동료들과 아무리 서먹해도 상관의 명령을 수행하고 있는 동안엔 조직의 일부가 될 수 있으니까. 하물며 권현석은 전적으로 믿고 따를 수 있는 흔치 않은 상관이니 의존도는 더 컸겠죠.  
> 특히 결혼식 단편극장에서 그런 점이 눈에 띄었습니다. 준혁이 권현석에게 왜 날 박근태 곁에 붙여 백석으로 보냈었냐고 속으로 묻는 게 딱 이런 이야기로 보이더군요. ‘경감님 시키는 대로만 하면 모든 게 잘 될 줄 알았습니다. 그래서 시키는 대로 거기 갔더니 제가 이렇게 되어버렸어요.’


End file.
